One Long Distance Relationship
by The Kaleidoscopic Goldfish
Summary: Eighteen reflects on her brother's romance with a certain time traveler. Probably a bit more dramatic than intended as well as romantic...
1. A Temporary Beauty

"Jesus Christ, it's hot!" exclaimed Eighteen, who was strolling beside her brother. The shade from the surrounding woods wasn't enough to keep out the heat. "You shouldn't say that name in vain, sis," teased Seventeen. Eighteen smirked at him as she pulled off her black gloves and vest. Normally she would have told him to shut up, but it's different now. She had seen her little brother get consumed by an overgrown grasshopper. Eighteen thought she would never see him again- her only family! After witnessing that wish those Z fighters had made, she knew exactly what she was going to do. She searched for her sibling around the area he died. The reunion wasn't exactly teary, but Eighteen privately vowed not to take her twin for granted this time.

It's been three months since then. During which they had played a "game" where they had to build a house for themselves in the fastest amount of time. Sure, they travel around all they want, but it is pretty nice to come back to a home. The siblings had built the cabin near a meadow, because Sixteen would've liked that. Sentimentality was another notable change for them. The biggest change for them, however, was the experience of love. Not that Eighteen was _seeing _anyone, but she had been "visiting" a certain shorty rather often lately. As for her brother…

Eighteen examined her brother closely. He had on his simple black t-shirt with which he rolled up the sleeves so now it was temporarily a tank top. His jeans were practically capris at the length of which they were rolled up, and his silky black hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail (with Eighteen's help), leaving bangs that framed his feminine face well. To girls, he definitely seemed the type that was either taken, or gay. Coincidently, he was both.

"Judging from the fact that you have no socks on I'm assuming that you're leading me to a source of water," noted Eighteen.

Seventeen smiled at her. His smiles seemed so warm lately. "You'll see! It's coming up right about…"

Before he could say "now," Eighteen spotted the shining blue water from beyond the foliage. "A beach?"

Seventeen nodded. "Since you're complaining so much about the heat lately I thought I'd share this spot with you! I found it a while back…"

Eighteen remarked how his voice softened at the last sentence. It wasn't in a grim tone though. Just the pleasant kind someone uses when reminiscing a blissful memory.

Eighteen grinned. "With your boyfriend?"

Seventeen blushed lightly. "Yeah…"

Eighteen really had no clue how he could be so content with a _time traveler_ for a boyfriend. That's one _long_ distance relationship. It started during one of Eighteen's visits to Krillen at Kame House. His tall, intimidating friend was there, and he definitely wasn't pleased to see her. When he mentioned her younger sibling in the rudest tone, Eighteen was ready to slap him.

She knew for a fact that her twin was not evil. He always looked out for her in his own caring way. He even warned the Z fighters not to interrupt Eighteen's fight with Vegeta because he didn't want to risk her being overwhelmed. Of course his future boyfriend would be the first to do so.

Fortunately for him, Krillen calmed down Eighteen and scolded Trunks for her. _"Maybe you should get him to know him better before throwing insults, Trunks. Eighteen and Seventeen aren't the same as the ones from your world, remember?" _

_Trunks had scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it." He turned to Eighteen with an annoyed look on his face. "Where is Seventeen?" _

_Eighteen glared at him. "As if I'd tell you! Krillen told me all about your hatred for us, so selling out my brother to you is the last thing I'd ever do!" _

She _really _went preachy on him. _"I already lost him once! If you put one hand on him I won't hesitate to become the scary android you want me to be!" _

_At this point Trunks was trapped against the wall, Krillen and Roshi pitying him as Eighteen continued to shout in his face in defense of her twin. _

_As Eighteen finally calmed herself down, she finished her lecture with, "If your still mad about how he knocked you out with one easy hit, know that he only did it to help me out. I'm his sister. Of course he'd hit you if you're coming at me with a blade." _

_She turned around and was about to leave him there when suddenly Trunk's sputtered, "Wait!" _

_Eighteen shot another icy glare at him. Trunks sighed in defeat. "I get it now, ok? I'm sorry for my previous statement. I just want to see Seventeen for myself. I __**need**__ to be sure! But I promise not to hurt him, alright? I'll do as Krillen said, ok? Let me see this 'caring' brother for just a little bit, and if I'm satisfied, I'll leave him alone." _

He did see him. And now, he's literally _seeing _him.

Eighteen didn't see much of her brother during Trunk's visits. When she did, though, Seventeen was always smiling blissfully and blushing lightly like he did now whenever she mentioned Trunks in any way. Eighteen still doesn't know how those two got so intimate so quickly. In two weeks they were close friends, in two months they were a couple.

Eighteen sighed. It difficult enough trying not to fall in love for Krillen's sake. As immortal androids a "Happily ever after" doesn't last "ever after". Eighteen was glad to see her little brother in high spirits, but how long will it last? This was Seventeen's first three months without Trunks, and he was being more silent than ever before. How long will her relationship with Krillen last, too?

Eighteen was so lost in thought that she bumped into Seventeen, who had stopped on the shoreline. He grinned at her.

"What's up with you? How could you not bump into me," he giggled as he said so, "I was right in front of you!"

Brought out from her daze Eighteen scowled playfully at Seventeen. "Oh, shut up, I was distracted, ok!"

Placing her items on the sand Eighteen hurriedly removed her shoes and socks and ran for the water, leaving her brother curious as to what she meant by "distracted".

"Finally some refreshment!" exclaimed Eighteen. When she turned to her brother she was greeted with a blast of water aimed at her face. "Hey! Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Seventeen laughed as his slightly older sibling chased after him with large splashes of water.

When the sun began to set, Seventeen and Eighteen relaxed on the shore as their soaked clothing dried out. Eighteen leaned back on her arms and ran her fingers and toes through the sand as Seventeen rested his chin on a knee, arms wrapped around it. Eighteen turned to him and smiled at the cute sight. His dark hair was spotted with bits of sand everywhere, and he was staring at the sky as though he was expecting someone to appear from it.

Eighteen's eyes widened as she remembered something important to him. "Hey that's right! Seventeen, isn't your boyfriend supposed to back any day now?"

Seventeen sat up quickly and turned to her, blushing again. "Yeah… He is," he replied softly.

"Well then, what's with the sudden gloomy attitude?! Shouldn't you be giddy like crazy, jumping up and down with excitement?"

Seventeen smiled at his twin, and looked back up at the sky. "Yeah, right. You make me sound like a puppy." His smile slowly died as his eyes focused on the sunrise. "It's just… How will he behave towards me after killing… me?"

Eighteen grimaced. "You mean the evil you from his world. I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean, you two probably look a bit different if the other you makes that ugly sneer of yours all the time-"

"Eighteen!" Seventeen scowled at her and she chuckled. "I'm just worried about him, ok…"

Eighteen observed him closely. "Because you love him, right?"

Seventeen blushed scarlet. "I didn't think I could love anyone besides you… but apparently I can. I love him so much, sis…" He pulled up both his knees and buried his face in them. "What if he didn't show? What if something happened to him? I've never felt more concerned for anything else in my entire life, albeit it's been short so far. Anything could happen to him, and I wouldn't know."

Eighteen continued to watch him. So he had been thinking about it after all. Eighteen crawled behind Seventeen and began to play with his hair. She couldn't think of anything right to say to him. After several moments Seventeen spoke again.

"Eighteen?"

"Hmm?"

"What was it that was distracting you earlier?"

Eighteen exhaled. "I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"About our future."

"….Oh..."

"We're not going to be with them forever, Seventeen." Eighteen could feel her brother tense up immediately.

"…Maybe. But I want to make every second count… I want to at least… make him happy."

Eighteen's hand stilled. _Make him happy? _ She thought of Krillen, and how content she felt when she was with him. He won't live forever, but she could at least… make him happy too.

Eighteen smiled sadly and went back to pulling Seventeen's hair. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to see your heart broken is all. I care about you a lot, little brother."

"…I care about you, too…."

Then the sun disappeared, and the temporary beauty of the colorful sky followed soon after.

***Author's note: **I found it rather easy writing this chapter through Eighteen's perspective since I myself am an older sister, so it wasn't hard to imagine her feelings. I'll probably keep adding chapters since practicing my writing skills through fan fiction seems to be a fulfilling way to pass the summer.


	2. The Worst Best Thing to Ever Happen

***Author's note: Squealing silently. Not that this was my first fan-fic, but it is the first to ever receive kind responses in the first day, so yeah, I'm estatic. Thank you, guest, for complimenting my story, and Chikie, for following me! It really means a lot to me! Your advice is also very helpful and I appreciate you guys pointing out minor flaws for me to fix! It really does make me happy when someone tells me what to improve; otherwise I'm here worrying whether or not the chapters are awful!**

**The Worst Best Thing to Ever Happen to Me**

Trunks turned around and started for home. He had just obliterated cell, and now his world could finally be at peace. All that's left now is healing the damaged world.

"Trunks!" His mother ran towards him as he approached the house, looking worried as always, but smiling when she realized there was nothing to worry about.

Trunks grinned at her. "I'm okay, see?"

Later, Trunks resumed climbing into the time machine like he planned before Cell showed up, but before getting in, his mind lingered on his mother's teasing words from earlier. She had assumed he had a new girlfriend. Trunks recalled that since his arrival home he hadn't mentioned his relationship with Seventeen. The _other_ Seventeen.

"Mom?" Trunks turned around and faced her. "Before I go I have something very important to talk to you about."

Bulma became concerned with her son's serious expression. "What's wrong?"

Trunks sighed. He had his mother sit on the nearest couch and sat beside her, and took a deep breath. "Remember when you asked if… I had a girlfriend?"

Bulma's nodded, but before she could reply her son cut her off.

"Just listen, alright. I… I do have someone special, but… I don't think you'd like to know who it was."

Bulma stared at him. "Trunks… I won't get angry, I promise. You can tell me anything if you feel like it. You know I'll love you no matter what."

Trunks exhaled deeply and turned to her, prepared to speak very quickly so he could get it out of his system. "Alright. First of all, not girlfriend: _boyfriend_. Second, I met him in the _past_. And third, he's android Seventeen."

His mother stared at him with a fixed expression for longer than Trunks would've liked. When she finally blinked, her gaze switched to the wall in front of her. Trunks could tell that she was seriously contemplating on how to respond.

Eventually, she suddenly flipped her head towards him and asked, "You love him?"

Trunks gawked at her in disbelief and blushed vividly. "Of course I do, Mom! How else could I be feeling this way about him?!"

Bulma sighed and took her son's hands in hers. "Then… I'm okay with it."

Trunks' eyes widened in astonishment. "…Really?"

"Really. If he makes you happy, then I'm okay with it. And I'm assuming since you love him that he's not a psycho murder, right?"

Trunks scowled. "Of course he's not! He's… just so different from the Seventeen I grew in fear of. He cares about me, and… I care about him too."

Bulma smiled. "Alright. Is that all?"

Trunks gaped at her. "Mom, do those three facts I just stated really don't bother you at all?"

"Well, what concerns me the most is how you plan to keep this 'long-distance relationship' of yours working."

Trunks sighed once again. "I plan on talking to him about it. I know that I shouldn't keep going back but… I don't want to leave him, mom."

Bulma thought for a moment, and then abruptly flushed. "Trunks, there's something I've been neglecting to teach you about for a long time. It's about… well… 'the birds and the bees'."

Trunks flushed to his mother's color. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. "Please, _please_ try to tone it down!"

Bulma grinned at his uncomfortable demeanor. "Hey, I don't want to talk about it as much as you don't want me to, so suck up all the details this one time so I don't have to teach you twice. How much physical interaction have you and Seventeen committed?"

Trunks flushed deeper, but decided go along with his mother's lecture. He really did want to be educated about this subject if he were ever going to be doing any of it with Seventeen. "I've only kissed him, and...bittenhim. We didn't go any farther than that."

Bulma went silent for a moment. "You marked him?"

"It was just one bite. On his shoulder." _His soft, little shoulder._

"Yes, but it means more when you have saiyin blood. It's how saiyins create bonds with their mates."

Trunks really did not want to know how she knew that.

"Anyhow," she continued, "that means you and Seventeen definitely should keep in touch. He _belongs _to you now. And you to him."

Bulma examined Trunks closely before saying cautiously, "Have you ever thought about… _marriage?" _

At this point, Trunks was going to faint.

* * *

When Trunks finally left for the past, he left extremely embarrassed, and with condoms tucked into his pocket.

As the time machine carried him through the rivers of time, all he could think about was Seventeen, and the precious moments they had shared together during those two months. He really hopes Seventeen won't be afraid of him. Especially now after recently killing his wicked doppelganger.

_Wow_. _What does Seventeen _see_ in me? _

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom. Just looking at one made him blush furiously. He _absolutely_ did not want to know how his mother knew so much about the intimate acts that occurred between homosexuals. Shoving it back into his pockets, Trunks stared ahead and continued to focus on his thoughts of Seventeen's warm, loving expressions. "I won't do anything to him unless he wants me to," he promised himself.

While Bulma had watched her son leaving, she reflected more on his unusual romance. Bulma shook her head. _It's not as though I've never had uncommon lovers,_ thought she. _After all, just look at Vegeta. An alien prince of an endangered species plus a record of murdering innocents… Trunks is obviously taking after me and my habits! _


	3. You're a Living Antithesis

***Author's note: this chapter is somewhat suggestive, but nothing lemony…Yet? Let me know if you guys want any lemons, or are satisfied with the fluffiness as it is.**

**You're a Living Antithesis**

"_Knock, knock" _

Eighteen looked up from her fashion magazine and stared at the door. "We don't want your girl scout cookies!"

"It's Trunks!" Came the muffled reply.

Eighteen's eyes widened.

Trunks could hear her footsteps and, rapidly, the door before him swung open. "It's about time! Seventeen is in his bedroom. Just don't expect any welcome kisses from him or anything."

Trunks' face paled. "What, why?"

Eighteen scoffed at him, causing him to stammer, "No-not that I mean- I meant- agh! Is he alright?!"

Eighteen gestured to the hallway. "Go and see for yourself."

Trunks brushed past her and hurried to Seventeen's door, cautiously turning the handle. "Seventeen?"

He entered the room slowly, and found Seventeen asleep in bed. Trunks breathed in relief and approached the sleeping beauty, kneeling at his bedside. Thin strands of midnight silk stroked over Seventeen's face as he sleep facing Trunks. He could smell the sea from him, and noticed small specks of sand speckled in his pitch-black hair. He softly brushed the strands of black and caressed Seventeen's creamy cheek. For some reason Seventeen's skin made him think of peaches. It was smooth and delicate on the outside, but resilient in the inside. Trunks flinched as he hastily noted Seventeen's warm temperature, and how ill he looked, although the blushing, red face and heavy breathing didn't exactly frighten him.

"He's sick."

Trunks glanced towards the voice and saw Eighteen leaning in the doorway. After processing those two words, he turned and fretted over Seventeen. "I didn't know you two could even _get _sick."

"Well, usually our superior immune systems can handle viruses rather efficiently. Seventeen caught a bacterium called _Vibrio Vulnficus. _It's deadly for weak humans, but for us, it's very mild. Seventeen's organic body trying to maintain homeostasis is what's causing his fever in response to the illness, so I had him take a nap for a few days. He should be better soon…"

Trunks considered the virus's name. He wasn't even going to ask if was contagious, because he knew what kind of ideas it would give Eighteen. "How did Seventeen get it?"

"Believe it or not, he told me he saw an episode of _Bizarre Foods _where this guy named Andrew ate raw shellfish from the sea and said they were delicious. Seventeen must've eaten something at that beach we were at two days ago… Typical. He's been in bed ever since. "

Trunks smiled sympathetically. How did Seventeen manage to be so articulate _and _childish at the same time? He was still eloquent, despite having his pride damaged by cell, but to Trunks it was reassuring to him if Seventeen had less pride. That way, he doesn't have worry much about Seventeen throwing himself into danger. Just shellfish…

Eighteen detected slight movement from Seventeen's body, and felt it was time to leave the couple to each other. "Well, I since you're here watching him, I'm going shopping."

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "To buy_ medicine _for Seventeen_, _right?"

Eighteen crossed her arms and shook her head as though he was being trivial. "Like I said, his body will be just fine! For now, at least… unless your planning on _doing _anything to it." Her eyes flashed dangerously with those last evocative words.

Trunks gulped and he felt his cheeks getting hot. "Of course I won't!" _Not after the last time…_

Eighteen read his expression closely. "Tell me… you do love Seventeen. Isn't that right?"

Trunks scowled at her. "Do you really think I'd be here if I didn't?"

"I'm just looking out for him for once. So you love each other… okay then."

Eighteen glowered at him with daggers for eyes, and lowered her voice to a hushed threat. "But if you doubt your love for my brother at all, then I want you to _break it off, _understand? I won't stand for you using my brother in any way, what so ever. There are worst ways to harm a person besides physical pain, and I don't want any of them happen to Seventeen."

And with that, Eighteen straightened her back, and left from the doorway. Trunks glared at the empty space. _Break it off? I can't imagine a more awful punishment… _

Suddenly, Trunks could feel the skin beneath his palm stirring, and looked down find Seventeen rousing from his sleep. He seemed to notice the hand on his cheek and reached for it with his own. Trunks smiled affectionately at the feeling of Seventeen's hand pressed against his.

Seventeen recognized it, the golden and sturdy skin. Seventeen rapidly opened his eyes, searching for the hand's owner, and they froze when they finally locked onto the handsome face before him.

Seventeen beamed ecstatically. "Trunks…" Swiftly sitting up, his arms rushed towards Trunk's robust shoulders and wrapped themselves around his thick neck. "You're back!" Trunks grinned, forgetting all his worries, and leant towards the embrace, guiding his arms around Seventeen's thin waist. Seventeen burrowed his head in his chest and held him tightly, his heart racing.

Trunks chuckled slightly, and then he lovingly kissed the dark head of hair beneath his chin. "Miss me?" He waited for Seventeen to look up at him before adding, "I know I missed you." Then, he reached for his small lips…

Seventeen's eyes widened and he quickly covered Trunks mouth with his hand. "Hey, don't you know I'm sick?"

One of Trunks' hands reluctantly left Seventeen's waist and gently pried off the petite hand from his mouth. His fingers interlocked with Seventeen's, and Trunks smirked at the annoyed expression on his flushed face. His heartbeat thundered inside of him as a primitive need slowly began to take over.

"Don't worry; I've got a pretty strong immune system too. Besides…" He pressed a hand against Seventeen's left cheek and gazed into his icy, yet warm, blue eyes. "Even if I didn't, I still wouldn't care."

Seventeen became irritated by that statement and pouted, arousing Trunks further. He tightened his hold on Seventeen's hand and pulled his face with his other hand up to his lips. Seventeen's protests were muffled right away. He glared at Trunks through half-shut eyes, panting quickly. This along with his soft squeaks drove Trunks mad with lust. His tongue slid from his mouth and pressed gently between Seventeen's moist lips, rewarding him with a sharp gasp.

Seventeen's head had already felt faint from his illness. That plus Trunks' distracting mouth made it very difficult for him to think straight. At the moment he was trying to decide if he should just give up and let Trunks continue. It's not like they haven't French-kissed before, but _those _times he wasn't ill. Seventeen also recalled himself vomiting during the entirety of the previous day. There's no way he was going to embarrass himself by letting Trunks taste the inside of his mouth!

He pulled his lips away from Trunks and tried to steady his heavy breathing. "Trunks…" _pant_ "Please stop…" _pant _

Trunks watched him, his concern fighting his desire. He could see that Seventeen was humiliated, so he ran his fingers through his hair and held him close.

"Alright. I'll stop if you want me to."

Seventeen's head shook faintly. "It's not that I don't_ want_ you to! It's just that I've in bed for a long time so my breath stinks and my body is grimy and… I don't want to disgust you…" Seventeen felt woozy from the sudden stress, and his rationality gradually began to vanish. He could barely think at all. "I need…I need a bath! And… mouthwash…"

Trunks thought Seventeen looked like he was going to pass out. "Okay, okay. Don't worry; I'll help you with all that." He pecked his forehead fondly, and then pulled the blanket from his legs.

He stopped.

Seventeen only had on white boxers under his loose, white-and-blue striped button-up. Trunks had never seen all of Seventeen's legs before. Not once. They appeared extremely slender…and hairless.

Seventeen rested his head against a pillow, feeling muddled and nauseous. "You'll… help me?"

Trunks broke from his daze and flushed. "Y-yeah! Just wait here, ok? I'll get the water running, and then be right back."

Seventeen watched him clumsily hurry towards the bathroom, and smiled dimly, thinking that Trunk's awkwardness was due to the fact that the room was spinning slowly around him. "Alright... I'll get undressed then."

Trunks ran the bathwater while he sweated anxiously. It was so difficult for him to control himself back there, and he didn't like that. He's never seen Seventeen look so… adorable.

He's never heard Seventeen make so many cute noises while he's kissed him. _If he's always like this when he's sick, I wouldn't mind him being ill more often… _

Trunks cursed himself. _No, I don't want him sick. I just liked how he was being… noisy. _

Trunks turned the hot water off and headed back for Seventeen.

_Ugh, and why was I drooling over his legs? They're just leg- _Trunks eyes widened. He felt as though his nose was going burst out blood.

"S-seventeen? Wait!"

Seventeen looked up at him and froze. His button-up was unbuttoned except for three at the bottom, sleeves pulled down to his elbows. He was barely pulling down his underwear while standing when Trunks walked in.

"Aren't I going to bathe now?" asked Seventeen coyly.

Trunks stared at Seventeen's exposed hips and swallowed. "Um, wow… I mean, yes! But I should be helping you! You look like you going faint any second!"

"Yeah… you're right. I do feel light-headed." Seventeen stretched out his arms and leant towards Trunks, who hurriedly caught him.

Seventeen wrapped his arms around Trunks neck like before and rested his head against his shoulder. "That means you'll carry me, right?"

Trunks smirked lightly with amusement. "Yeah. Here, lift up your left leg…"

Seventeen did as he was asked and hugged Trunks close. Trunks blushed faintly at Seventeen's affection and lifted him from the ground with ease, carrying him bridal-style to the bathroom.

When he rested Seventeen on the thick edge of the immense bathtub he began to look around for anything that would substitute for bubble soap. He did _not _want to creep Seventeen out with a perverted gaze throughout his entire bath, even if he wouldn't notice it. When he felt the water was covered enough, Trunks turned back to Seventeen and helped him unbutton his shirt. While he pulled it off, his eye caught sight of his bite mark, between Seventeen's neck and his right shoulder.

He stared at it, remembering the moment he had placed it there.

He had gotten carried away, ravenously kissing Seventeen from his neck down to his collarbone.

"_Trunks…Hey, that-that tickles!" _

_Trunks smirked and ceased his kissing so he could smile fondly at Seventeen's amused expression. At this moment he felt as though there was no one more vital to him than the striking boy beneath him. "Seventeen…" He kissed him lightly, and then gazed at him sincerely. "…I love you..."_

It was as though, after saying those words, he became consumed with the need to sink his teeth into his skin, the need to mark him as his.

_Seventeen gasped in pain. "Ah! Wha-what are you doing?!" _

_Trunks pulled away from Seventeen abruptly, his eyes widening in horror. He just bit him without even knowing it; broke right through the skin. He could still taste his blood on his lips. Seventeen stared at him in bewilderment, his face wincing in torment. _

"_Seventeen! No… I didn't mean to… Seventeen, I'm so sorry! I never wanted to injure you! I'm so very, very sorry…"_

"Trunks?"

Trunks looked up. He had been brushing his fingers over Seventeen's mark, lost in thought.

Seventeen dipped his fingers into the soapy water. "It doesn't hurt anymore, you know… The pain was fast, so very fast… Don't riddle yourself with guilt over it… I forgave you, remember?" He looked up and smiled amiably at Trunks. "I feel like… it's brought us closer."

Trunks blinked at him.

"_He belongs to you now. And you to him."_

"Seventeen… We'll talk more about it later, when you're feeling better. For now, I want you to relax. You should get into the water before it gets cold."

Seventeen pouted and huffed at him, and began to slide off his boxers, causing Trunks to bashfully glance away. When Seventeen got into the water, he looked up at Trunks with anticipation.

"Trunks? Aren't you going to join me?"

Trunks gaped at him, stunned. "Wha-what? Don't you think that's a bit too intimate, what with our bodies touching and all? Shouldn't we wait a bit more befo-"

"But won't it be easier for you to wash me if you were in here with me? You said you wanted me to relax… I think I'd be very comfortable if you were closer to me…" Seventeen began to mope, slowly sinking into the water until it reached his nose.

Trunks gazed at his state of dejection warily, and shook his head in defeat. "If I join you, then you'll be happy, right?"

Seventeen nodded feebly.

Trunks turned around and locked the door. Eighteen would definitely kill him if she were to catch them together naked. When he noticed Trunks pulling off his jacket, Seventeen sat up in the tub, and his face lit up in merriment.

Trunks sighed uneasily. What's Seventeen going to think of his body? His grandmother did call him handsome once... At any rate, he didn't want Seventeen staring anywhere between his legs just yet.

"Seventeen, could you start getting your hair wet? You shouldn't be in the water for too long…" Trunks resumed undressing when he was sure Seventeen was distracting himself.

But when he finally settled into the water, Seventeen abruptly gasped, momentarily forgetting that Trunks was even in the same room as him. His relaxation had helped clear his mind, but his memories from the moments before now were fuzzy.

Upon hearing the gasp, Trunks quickly raised his hand from the water, and cautiously reached for Seventeen's shoulder. "Seventeen, are you alright?"

As he tried to identify the situation his memory sluggishly came back to him. Seventeen blushed deeply in mortification. He couldn't believe how senseless he was acting. "Yes… I'm fine. You're right; I shouldn't be in the water too long…"

He reached for the body wash, but Trunks had already claimed it. "Need some help?"

"No… I feel better, I can wash myself."

Trunks examined him, confused. "So… you just wanted me in the tub, not doing anything?"

Seventeen looked away, irritated with himself the awkward position he was in. "I mean… I could wash the parts of me I don't want you to..."

Trunks flushed too as he caught on. "Oh, right! I'll let you to it, then…" He turned away and began splashing water on himself, trying desperately to distract himself from glancing towards Seventeen.

Unfortunately, Seventeen was secretly hoping that Trunks would be watching him, but that was something only the irrational Seventeen would admit. Most of him begged for Trunk's attention and approval, but not in such a desperate manner. He still held onto some remnants of pride.

He thoroughly washed himself as quickly and efficiently as he could. _The quicker this bath ends, the better. _


	4. It's About Time!

***A.N.: Thank you, Camryn, for all your kind encouragement! **

**It's About Time!**

"Seventeen?"

"Wait, not yet…"

"Can I come in, please?"

Seventeen's heart beat nervously. He checked his breath to determine that it didn't reek. "…Alright, I'm ready now."

Trunks entered Seventeen's bedroom through the bathroom door with a towel wrapped his waist. Seventeen had dressed into a white shirt and settled himself back into bed on his own, insistent that he required no help at all. Currently he was struggling not to stare at Trunks' golden muscular chest.

Trunks took a deep, uneasy breath, strained from Seventeen's neurotic behavior. Neglecting to change his clothes, he approached Seventeen's bed, reaching for his forehead. "Seventeen, are you sure that you're feeling better?"

Seventeen flushed slightly under his gentle touch, averting his eyes from his chiseled body. "Yes. I'm fine now."

"Do you want me to make you some tea? Or Soup?"

Seventeen glanced up at him, smiling gently at the messy sight of his wet, lavender hair sticking to his face. He didn't want Trunks to leave, even for a moment. What he wanted was for him to crawl under the covers and hold him again.

Since Seventeen was being silent, Trunks decided for him. "I'll be right back."

Before he could walk away Seventeen's hand shot out and grasped his arm. "Wait… I don't need anything like that!"

Trunks gathered Seventeen's hand into his own. "Then tell me what you want me to do."

Seventeen stared at him, the blush on his face becoming deeper. He tugged Trunks towards him, averting his gaze. "Can you… cuddle me until I fall back to sleep?"

Trunks' heartbeat increased at the thought of caressing the android's petite body in his arms. _I suppose_ _cuddling is completely harmless…_

Then he abruptly remembered that he was naked, and pulled away from Seventeen. "Um, give me a moment to change, first?"

Seventeen didn't let go and shook his head, blushing and progressively becoming his blatant-self again. "No, I don't want you to… Stay that way, please?"

Trunks eyes widened in bewilderment. "Wha-what?"

"Trunks, I'm clean now… So, this time… I don't mind if you continued kissing me, or went… further."

Trunks reddened and kept still. _What?! What if I harmed him again!?_

Seventeen noticed his restraint, and decided to be more straightforward. "Trunks? I've missed you so much. I don't care if I'm ill anymore." He pulled Trunks closer. "I really do want more than cuddling from you. I want…," he reddened but continued with confidence, "I want to have sex with you. If that's what you want, too."

Trunks gaped at him. _"…I-I do! I want to, but…!"_ His heart beat practically stopped. "Se-Seventeen, what if I got carried away again? I could never forgive myself if I-"

"I can handle it, I promise." Seventeen leaned up to Trunks' face and kissed him lightly. "That time when you bit me… it was just a new experience for me. I don't care now if you were biting me a hundred times. You know that I'm stronger than I look, so it's okay to mark me as much as you want." He smiled reassuringly and ran his hands across Trunks' rigid chest, leisurely drawing him onto the bed. "Don't treat me like a weakling. I love you. No matter what happens to me, I'll always love you."

Trunks felt comforted by Seventeen's words, and he was over Seventeen before he knew it. "I love you too." He gingerly brushed his fingers against Seventeen's lips. "I really do, Seventeen. More than anything else." He returned a kiss to Seventeen's lips. "Are you sure that you're ready?" Seventeen nodded eagerly, his hands reaching Trunks' back so he could pull him down and kiss him again.

Trunks' pulse quickened. He allowed himself to kiss Seventeen passionately, all the while exploring his body with his hands. He slipped his hands beneath Seventeen's shirt, causing Seventeen to squeak softly into Trunks' mouth as soon as they found their targets. Trunks carefully tweaked and massaged them between his fingers, beckoning small gasps from Seventeen's lips. Seventeen impatiently wrapped his legs around Trunks' waist, hardening more and more with every second, whereas Trunks was already fully erect. Trunks delicately pulled away from him, earning a whimper of protest from Seventeen, taking a moment to consider using protection. When he concluded that they didn't need it, he did remember his mother's recommendation for using a lubricant.

"Seventeen…I don't suppose you keep any Vaseline here?"

Seventeen frowned as he thought about the strange question. "…I think Eighteen keeps some somewhere in her bathroom-"

Trunks bent down and pecked Seventeen's forehead before interrupting with, "Great, be right back," and hurriedly exiting the room. Seventeen stared after him with misperception. In less than two seconds, Trunks returned with a small Vaseline container. He crawled once again over Seventeen and showed it to him.

"It will help make it hurt less," he explained.

Seventeen glanced at it and finally understood. He blushed lightly and uttered, "Good idea."

Trunks smiled, placed the container aside, and then reached for Seventeen's underwear. Seventeen pressed himself against the cool sheets with anticipation while Trunks pulled the soft piece of clothing down his smooth legs. He kept his eyes shut as he felt lips pressed against his skin. Eventually, he felt a kiss placed to his lips, and he blinked his eyes opened to find Trunks hovering over him, the towel no longer around his waist. Seventeen gasped silently as felt a slick finger touching the orifice between his legs, but it didn't slide in.

"Seventeen… I'm going to stretch out the opening first, ok?"

Seventeen nodded once, and gripped Trunks' shoulders. He flinched and bit his lip as the finger entered him steadily, leaving behind it a slippery trail of Vaseline. When it went in as far it could go, it pulled out just as steady and pushed inside again and again. The stable friction satisfied Seventeen at first, but the pace quickly became too sluggish to delight him.

"Trunks…_ah…_F-faster."

Trunks obliged and even added a second finger, scissoring and stretching, causing Seventeen to grip the bed sheets as he mewled in intense pleasure. The sound of Seventeen's moans filled Trunks with the need to hear more. He pressed his forehead against Seventeen's, focusing his gaze into Seventeen's love-clouded eyes. When he inserted a third finger, Seventeen felt as though he could burst at any moment from the wonderful feeling. He just couldn't wait any longer.

"Trunks, I-_ah! _I wa-ant you now! Please…"

Trunks eagerly drew out his fingers from Seventeen and spread his legs apart. The couple felt enthusiastic along with fleeting anxiety. Trunks panted slightly and reached for Seventeen's hand, interlacing their fingers as he pushed himself into him. Seventeen winced and clutched at Trunks' back with his free hand. Three fingers were nothing compared to this sensation. Their moans escalated in volume as Trunks increased his speed.

Seventeen shook his head. "Ha-Harder!"

Trunks obeyed, and kissed Seventeen fervently as he did so, stifling the android's cries. He licked Seventeen's lips and the uke opened them, allowing Trunks to slip his tongue inside. He hungrily ravished the small orifice. During this he grasped Seventeen's thigh tightly as he pounded into him with controlled force. After satisfying himself with the taste of his mouth, Trunks pulled away, breaking the trail of saliva between them, and the couple gasped for breath. He pressed his lips against Seventeen's neck. As Trunks explored him with his mouth and tongue, and moved fiercely inside him, Seventeen could sense his release approaching closer and closer.

When Trunks bit into him, Seventeen couldn't hold it back any longer. He gasped.

Trunks parted his teeth from Seventeen's neck, watching him pant as he felt a wet substance hitting his stomach. The sight of Seventeen's flushed, exhausted expression encouraged Trunks' own release. Trunks, realizing this, pounded frantically into him. He groaned, finally unleashing his sperm inside of Seventeen, and collapsed beside him.

The two panted feverishly, and snuggled close to each other. Trunks kissed Seventeen's head adoringly, and Seventeen closed his eyes, letting himself rest blissfully in his arms. Trunks smiled tenderly at him, feeling worn out as well. He rested his chin on Seventeen's head and relaxed.

"I love you, Seventeen," he whispered happily.

"…I love…you too, Trunks…"

In minutes the pair fell contently asleep.


End file.
